Era Hora de Partir
by Tai Black
Summary: Havia algo espesso e amargo no fundo da garganta, havia uma dor estranha no peito. Sirius Remus.


N/A: minha primeira Sirem. para o challenge slash do forum Marauders Map, e pra Nate Otto, ainda que meus dotes slashísticos nao sejam tao bons quanto eu gostaria, espero que vc goste. Pós HP & a Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Era Hora de Partir<span>**

_"And your sleep will never be as good as it used to be_  
><em>when the one you love is gone,<em>  
><em>when the one you love is gone."<em>

**Russian Red, The Memory is Cruel**

* * *

><p>Quando Sirius sumiu atrás do véu, Harry gritou, houve um alvoroço e Bellatrix estava rindo. Ele apenas conseguiu agarrar o Potter e dizer que não havia volta atrás, que não podiam fazer mais nada. Ele não sabia ao certo se estava realmente falando para Harry ou para si mesmo, para impedir-se de mergulhar no véu e não voltar jamais. Mas seus braços não foram fortes o suficiente e Harry fez aquilo que ele deveria ter feito: correr atrás da Lestrange e mandar-lhe para o inferno.<p>

Mas Remus apenas encarara o véu; feitiços voavam por todos os lados, alguém lhe chamava ao longe, como se lhe pedisse para acordar, para lutar, para não desistir, para prestar atenção. E isso ele fez, como se em piloto automático, sua varinha foi erguida por seu braço sem ele sequer ter que pensar e feitiços foram pronunciados por seus lábios sem que ele os estimulasse.

A imagem de Sirius caindo para o outro lado, desaparecendo, o sorriso morrendo nos lábios continuava presa em sua mente e Remus não sabia o que sentir; na verdade ele não sentia, por mais que o pensamento de que Sirius havia morrido estivesse presente, ele ainda não conseguia entender, acreditar. Então ele ainda não sentia, apenas tinha a idéia de que, estranhamente, ele ficara sozinho. Sem James, sem Lily, sem Peter, sem Sirius.

As imagens borradas no fundo da mente não lhe deixavam ter certeza de como aquilo acabara. Algumas pessoas foram presas, outras feridas e levadas ao St. Mungus. Ele não se lembrava como chegara até Grimmauld Place, mas lá estava ele, parado no meio da cozinha.

Tonks tentara lhe abraçar, mas ele recusara seco, dizendo que queria ficar sozinho. Havia algo espesso e amargo no fundo da garganta, havia uma dor estranha no peito. Harry estava a salvo. Sim, ele estava bem.

Então o que restava se rompeu dentro de seu peito.

Sirius não estava ali. Sirius nunca mais voltaria. Ele não estava em Hogwarts, ou no Ministério, sequer em Azkaban. Sirius estava morto. E para a morte não há volta atrás.

- Sirius?

Sua voz escapou rouca e dolorida. Ele não estava mais sentindo e talvez nunca mais voltaria a sentir. Foi quando entendeu um pouco o que era aquilo no peito, aquele aperto, aquele nó, aquela dor: ele estava sozinho e ele tinha medo de estar sozinho outra vez.

Tocou a mesa de jantar, seus dedos passeando pela madeira escura e dura, antiga e firme. Flashes de Sirius se espalharam por sua cabeça. Imagens de um Sirius menino que vivera infeliz naquela casa, que nunca fora devidamente amado; de um Sirius pré-adolescente falando alto sobre Hogwarts e sendo repreendido por ser da Gryffindor; de um Sirius rebelde enfrentando seus pais por seus amigos amantes de trouxas; um Sirius adolescente xingando e desonrando seu próprio sobrenome ao dizer em alto e bom tom que sim, estava namorando Remus Lupin, como Regulus dissera.

Ele nunca vira Sirius com seus pais, ele apenas podia imaginar, tentar visualizar como havia sido sua vida fora de Hogwarts, longe dos amigos. Sirius sempre fora tão forte, tão corajoso...

E aqui estava Remus, na casa do homem que mais amara, observando em tudo as pequenas marcas que Sirius deixara para trás. Ele sentiu os olhos arderem e as lágrimas caíram rápidas, como se queimassem e ardessem. Baixou o rosto, sentindo o eco de seus medos soarem pela casa vazia.

- Sirius... seu idiota.

O murmúrio quase não saiu, engasgando no fundo da goela e saindo tremido. E a opressão daquela casa imensa, daquelas paredes escuras e velhas, da madeira que rangia ao ser pisada nas escadarias. A solidão estava lhe assolando.

Ele ergueu o olhar e saiu da cozinha, sem conseguir pensar bem; porque tudo parecia muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo muito lento, como se estivesse fora do corpo, como se estivesse preso numa névoa etérea. Subiu as escadas, sentindo o coração batucar com pressa e dor enquanto os degraus rangiam como de costume. Tudo continuava no lugar, as cabeças dos elfos, as monstruosidades Black. Tudo estava ali, tudo continuava sendo o mesmo, mas não era.

Sirius não estava ali. Não mais.

Então ele correu escada acima, como um adolescente assustado, como quando dissera a Sirius o que sentia e este apenas lhe encarara assombrado, ele havia sentido tanto medo. E ele correu e correu até chegar ao quarto do Black e abrir a porta com estrondo e se jogou na cama, agarrando-se aos lençóis, cheirando os travesseiros.

E o cheiro dele estava em tudo, em todos os tecidos e nas paredes e no ar, e em volta de si. Era como se estivesse ali, mas não estava. Então chorou livremente e gritou para que Sirius o escutasse onde quer que estivesse.

- Seu idiota! – xingou, querendo que com a ofensa o outro voltasse apenas para lhe dar um soco, ou para dizer como Remus ficava atraente quando praguejava ou quando ficava nervoso – Estúpido... – ele rolou no colchão, sentindo o coração tremer e saltar impaciente como se tentasse, num ato suicida, saltar por entre as grades de sua caixa torácica e fugir.

Sentiu a dor e o medo e a escuridão anunciarem sua solidão definitiva.

_"Temos que cuidar de Harry"_ lembrou-se da voz de Sirius, falando baixinho, enquanto deitavam abraçados naquela mesma cama _"É o que teremos que fazer. Aconteça o que acontecer, se um de nós... você sabe, morrer, o outro tem que proteger Harry."_

Eles haviam prometido, com juras de amor e silêncio, murmurando sobre o futuro que teriam depois da guerra, fazendo planos para quando tudo acabasse e eles fossem morar os três juntos. Então contariam para Harry e o veriam crescer tranqüilo para se tornar em um ótimo homem.

Mas aquele futuro jamais viria. Sirius nunca viria como Harry se tornaria e um homem forte e feliz. Sirius não mais estaria ao seu lado.

Remus tremeu com a simples constatação daquilo. Ninguém seguraria sua mão nos momentos difíceis, ou tiraria sarro para quebrar o medo em pedaços. Remus teria que agüentar sozinho a partir de agora.

- Você me deixou sozinho, seu babaca – disse baixinho para o travesseiro, apertando-o tão forte que poderia rasgar o tecido a qualquer momento. Sentiu um frio se instalar na barriga e logo depois se espalhar pelo corpo.

Não havia volta. Agora era só ele, a solidão e o medo. Sirius não voltaria dos mortos, assim como não poderia deixar Harry sozinho. Precisaria ser forte pelos três. Por Harry, por Sirius e por si mesmo.

- Mas eu tenho tanto medo...

Ele se soltou dos lençóis e mantas e travesseiros e se levantou, trêmulo e desorientado, acendendo a luz do abajur e dando uma última olhada no quarto que haviam dividido no último ano.

Era hora de partir.

Apanhou o porta-retratos deles e o diminuiu para guardar no bolso, depois abriu a gaveta e recolheu alguns pertences, fazendo questão de pegar algumas coisas de Sirius que já faziam parte de si mesmo. Arrastou-se até a porta e olhou para trás, sentindo o coração quase explodir de dor, suas mãos tremiam e seu peito ardia, mas ele não podia ficar ali por mais tempo, ele nunca mais voltaria àquele lugar.

Desceu as escadas devagar, respirando e tragando para dentro de seu coração todo e qualquer resquício de Sirius que houvesse ali, para nunca esquecer, para se sentir menos só, para arranjar forças para agüentar.

Observou a sala e logo a cozinha, vendo o livro que havia terminado de ler ainda naquela manhã jogado no canto da mesa. Era hora de ir embora, estar ali apenas aumentaria a dor. Então atravessou o hall estreito e começou a descer a pequena escada, parando apenas um segundo para fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, sentindo nos lábios o beijo desengonçado e superficial que Sirius lhe dera, quando lhe alcançara depois da corrida-pós-declaração - muitos anos atrás, quando estavam no começo do sexto ano.

Ele ainda conseguia sentir o calor dos lábios como se fosse ontem, as mãos firmes segurando seus ombros para que não fugisse e a respiração agitada de quando se separaram, e o beijo profundo que se seguiu após o sorriso tímido, envergonhado e feliz.

Mas Sirius já não estava ali, então aquele já não era seu lugar. Um grito nervoso o fez abrir os olhos sobressaltado e o coração disparou com as maldições que a Sra. Black berrava a plenos pulmões. Foi quando, entre lágrimas, ele sorriu triste, pensando que até disso sentiria falta, de Sirius mandando a mãe calar a boca.

Ele andou silencioso até ela e observou a mulher xingá-lo de escória, traidor, mestiço imundo e esperou. Remus sabia que ela não pararia, mas no primeiro espaço mais comprido entre palavras ele, entre lágrimas, aproveitou a brecha:

- Sirius morreu, Senhora Black – ele murmurou, a voz embargada, e pela primeira vez na vida a viu perder as palavras e se calar, encarando-o embasbacada.

Ele sorriu entristecido, o rosto lavado por lágrimas e abriu a porta, para nunca mais voltar. Seu peito apertou mais e ele teve medo da solidão. E nesse mesmo segundo, quando seu pé tocou o asfalto da rua, ele sentiu um sopro quente no pescoço e um cão latiu ao longe.

Apertou as mãos nos bolsos e fungou, sentindo o medo estranho se espalhar pela espinha. Olhou para o céu, vendo a lua minguante e temendo quantas luas ainda viriam, quantas luas teria que enfrentar sozinho. Quanto tempo levaria para vê-lo novamente?

Então se afastou da casa e a observou sumir entre as demais, como Sirius sumira detrás do véu. Ele tremeu e girou sobre seus calcanhares, desaparecendo de Grimmauld Place como Sirius desaparecera da face da Terra.


End file.
